Dante and Jericho
by Mobile suit Gundam Zeonfan
Summary: Dante and Jericho, twin orphans, separated when walking down the street. Amuro vs Char inevitable. If i get minor stuff wrong leave a review with the flaws and enjoy.  Terrible at Summaries  P.S Sorry for the shortness of certain chapters...


Brothers

Prologue: Jericho and Dante.

Russia UC (universal century) 0079 shortly before the war.

Jericho roamed the streets cold as it was he was only focused on the food in his right arm and…. The gape called a left arm him and his twin dante lost there arm one each sometime along the line Jericho left Dante right. Dante was sitting down rubbing the scar on his right cheek. Jericho hated the way Dante waited. "Your late" he began in his usual disappointed look. "Sorry" he whispered. He walked to a mat that they placed their food at and dropped the food. Date saw the paleness of his brothers skin and frowned he may be the same age but Jericho was shorter. "Cold" said Dante with an almost worried frown. Jericho nodded. Dante took off his coat and nodded towards Jericho. Jericho took off his jacket and handed it to Dante. Dante sat at the usual lying spot put Jericho's coat on his arm he patted his lap and Jericho sat on it gently though (No accidental nuders do we?) and draped Dante's coat over him and Dante. Jericho rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "A ship is heading toward a colony tomorrow be careful" stressed Dante his black forward locks annoying him. They maybe 10 but they survived long enough to know how to live. Dante was olive skinned with blonde hair and black frontal hair. Jericho had Black hair olive skinned with blonde frontal locks. Both had sea colored eyes. Dante was asleep in 5 minutes. Jericho could tell the light breathes from his brother could be heard in his current position. Jericho closed his eyes and dreamed of a home…

-Next Day-

Jericho walked down the street with Dante. They were talking about how it sucks during winter they did small jobs here and there to buy clothes and supplies. Dante was running on the list of what they needed to get done but when he looked beside him. Jericho wasn't there. He looked behind him and saw a huge line. "JERICHO? Questioned/shouted Dante. "DANTE! shouted Jericho. Dante ran through the crowd but Jericho's calls weren't coming from this line it was another line down the street Dante really needed to slap the shit out of him after making sure nothing was injured. He ran and ran but when he got there the ship was lifting off. Dante looked around nothing but the shredded remains of Jericho's coat He didn't know whether to scream or to cry he did both "FUCK!" he cried out tears slidding down the boys face his only family apart of himself gone… forever? Still crying he took the coat his coat and wiped his eyes. Crying could wait until he got… 'home' which he was walking to he looked back and smiled a little bit Jericho was no dumbass and where he was going was warm. A colony… he was happy for him because he knew Jericho was safe He'd find his twin one day no matter what.

-Jericho, Char, Garma and Crystal-

Jericho noticed to kids looking at him one with blonde hair one with purple and one with light blue. They saw him crying. "the blonde one was the bravest and asked "Why are you crying?". Jericho looked up 'Earth had my only family" he began wiping tears away. Jericho couldn't give a shit about the warm ship or whatever colony he was going to he wanted his brother. "Char your making him feel worse!" shouted the purpled haired one. Crystal touched Jericho's shoulder. The one with the missing arm… Jericho flinched. She apparently wanted to be nice. "I'm Crystal that Char and Garma" she said with a warm smile. Jericho returned the smile "I'm Jericho" he said with a light chuckle. "Char here is just messing with 'Earthlings'" chuckled garma. "What does that make you? Spacelings?" Smiled Jericho. Garma got red with anger or humility which ever one. "Well we are heading to Side 3 or Zeon. No ones heard of this name yet don't know why." Char said. Jericho noticed he didn't have his coat. "Shit" he said. "What?" asked Crystal looking at his left side. (She's looking at where the left arm should be….)"My coat" he said simply. "he looked back to Earth one last time and saw Dante on the ground walking away as the ship went into space.

-8 years later-

Jericho walked up to his new team leader Char while on Earth Dante walked up to the headquarters in Jaburo Both had robotic arms one on the right for dante and one on the left for Jericho. "Jericho First you must test pilot this Zaku I unit to get to fight in combat." Explained Char. Jericho nodded he was a grunt a nobody but he wanted it black he could have any color but it had to be black. It was his Zaku after all but for show he added gold lines to the design. Dante sat there looking a his Golden GM basic ground unit with Black stripes. He looked in his satchel and saw his brothers coat he didn't shed a tear not no more in the war he would find his brother. Jericho's station was in a desert of some sort weeks ago when he joined the mobile suit branch. Jericho hoped into his unit thanks to a few lifts. Dante Got into the lying down unit and powered it up. "Mobil suit launch!" shouted Jericho and Dante going into the testing area…

Well first Gundam story tell me if you like it or don't criticism is a way to know how I did…. Last message ALL HAIL ZEON!


End file.
